Sentimentos Incontroláveis
by Chiaki KuriharaxXxMarika Kato
Summary: Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:Sentimentos Incontroláveis**

**Classificação:PG**

**Resumo:Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri**

**Emparelhamento: Marika/Chiaki**

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

_Querido Diário,_

_Faz três anos desde que me tornei uma pirata espacial. Sempre sonhei em ir para o espaço e agora eu posso realizar esse sonho. Aprendi muitas coisas incríveis e explorei um pouco sobre esse universo dos piratas, que antes pensava ser apenas um conto, uma historia daquelas que nos contam quando somos crianças._

_Descobri que meu pai e a Ririka-san, ambos eram piratas espaciais. Ririka-san no passado era a famosa Blaster Ririka e meu pai era o capitão da nave pirata Bentenmaru._

_Hoje eu agradeço aos dois por serem piratas. Graças a eles conheci pessoas incríveis e vivi aventurar indescritíveis e que com certeza nunca vou me esquecer. Um exemplo disso são as princesas Gruier e Grunhilde. Que louca aventura foi aquela. :D_

_Mas acho que nunca irei ser grata o suficiente por ter conhecido a Chiaki-chan, o amor da minha vida. Ainda lembro nosso primeiro beijo. Sempre serei grata a Kenjou-kun por tê-la mandado me proteger anos atrás. Eu a amo muito. Obrigada de coração, kenjou-kun. Aprendi a apreciar sua companhia e a valorizar não só a amizade que tinha com ela, mas o seu amor. Ela sempre me ajuda e me protege. Ela é muito Superprotetora, mas é uma das coisas que eu mais amo nela._

_A amizade que tenho com a Mami e as meninas do Iate Clube, hoje eu sei que devo valorizar. Amizade pura e verdadeira como a delas, a gente não encontra fácil. Todas me ajudaram muito a me tronar uma boa capitã._

_Opa não pode esquecer. A Misa e o resto da tripulação também merecem crédito por terem me ajudado e muito no meu treinamento. Eles são a melhor tripulação do mundo para mim._

_Caramba, nem posso acreditar que já se passaram três anos. O tempo voa mais rápido aqui no espaço. Até parece que foi ontem que eu era aluna do primeiro ano do ensino médio e nem sabia que piratas espaciais existiam._

_E o tempo que eu e a Chiaki-chan começamos a namorar. Parece que foi ontem que aconteceu. Tudo começou depois da aventura com a Gruier, quando a Misa, o Kane e os outros ficaram doentes e o Iate clube teve que tomar o lugar deles como a nova tripulação. Lembro com clareza do que aconteceu..._

* * *

**Continua...**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Titulo: **Sentimentos Incontroláveis

**Classificação:** PG

**Resumo:** Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento: **Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos da autora: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Marika Pov**

Eu deitei na minha cama, exausta. Estou muito preocupada com o que acontecerá amanhã. As meninas do Iate Clube iram ser minha tripulação substituta enquanto Misa e os outros estão doentes. Tomara que tudo de certo. Ai Ai Ai! Estou rezando para que não ajam problemas.

Preciso pensar em outra coisa senão vou enlouquecer. Virei à cabeça e olhei para o meu uniforme extra, pendurado no armário. Eu tinha recebido ele pelo correio há algum tempo. Levantei-me e o peguei em minhas mãos. Fui para a cama, me sentei e levei o uniforme para perto do nariz. Pude sentir o cheiro dela presente no tecido, apesar dele estar lavado. Não havia duvidas que ela o tenha usado para fingir ser eu. No dia em que recebi o uniforme pelo correio eu me grudei a ele, é tanto que fui dormi abraçada a ele. Eu me senti como se tivesse ido dormi abraçando a Chiaki-chan. A Ririka tinha me acordado no outro dia rindo de mim. Mas eu não me importei. É bom ter algo que me lembre um pouco a Chiaki-chan.

Falar nisso eu conheci o pai dela, Kenjou Kurihara. Ainda não acredito que ele seja o pai dela. Eles não se parecem em nada. Só os olhos dele que me lembram um pouco os olhos da Chiaki-chan, mas fora isso não há semelhança aparente. Provavelmente a Chiaki-chan puxou mais a mãe dela. Falar nisso, é estranho que eu nunca ouvi falar da mãe da chiaki-chan, nem mesmo por Kenjou. Será que ela estaria morta? Espero que não, mas a Chiaki-chan nunca fala dela.

Amanhã eu vou ver a Chiaki-chan na Odette II. Estou muito feliz de ter um tempo com a Chiaki-chan nesse cruzeiro de treinamento e pirataria. Mas também estou muito nervosa. Eu andei pensando muito sobre isso e acho que vou confessar a ela o que estou sentindo. Eu tenho muito medo de sua reação, mas não acho justo esconder isso dela. Sei que provavelmente ela vai me odiar depois que eu contar, mas é melhor assim do que me manter sempre tendo esperanças e depois acabar sofrendo.

Mas antes de confessar, eu quero falar com Ririka-san. Quero me abrir com ela e contar o que estou planejando. Ela é minha mãe e mesmo eu ela fica chocada ou decepcionada, tenho certeza de que ela vai me ajudar a resolver essa situação. Levantei-me da cama decidida a falar com Ririka-san. Eu a encontrei na sala assistindo televisão. Encostei-me de lado na parede, respirei fundo e falei:

_- Mãe! Preciso falar algo importante com você. É urgente. _– assim que falei isso Ririka-san se virou para mim e desligou a televisão. Ele deve ter percebido a importância dessa conversa, já que eu só a chamo de mãe quando algo está errado ou quando alguma coisa esta me perturbando. Aproximei-me dela sem manter contato visual e senti no sofá ao seu lado. Senti seus olhos em mim.

Eu sei que ela é minha mãe e nunca vai me julgar, mas não posso evitar a ansiedade e o medo que dá. Tomei uma profunda respiração antes de continuar.

_- Não é sobre o Bentenmaru, nem sobre a escola... É outra coisinha. É que eu... Meio que... Eu... _– olhei para ela que estava sorrindo e me incentivando a continuar. Sorri um pouco para ela e olhei para meu sapato. _– eu acho eu estou meio que gostando de alguém... Não... Quero dizer... Eu tenho certeza que estou gostando de alguém. _– Ririka-san agora olhava pensativa, mas não mostrava nenhuma surpresa com isso.

_- E qual é o problema? Ele não sabe que você é uma pirata?_- ela perguntou. Estremeci e senti uma tristeza imensa quando ela disse "ele". É claro que ela pensaria que é um menino a quem estou me referindo, por que afinal esse é o "comum". Uma menina se apaixonar por um menino, não uma menina se apaixonar por outra menina. Minha esperança de que ela suspeitasse foi por água a baixo. Mas agora que eu comecei o assunto não posso desistir ainda.

_- O problema não é este, Ririka-san. O problema é que não é um menino. _– olhei para ela esperando uma cara de nojo ou até choque, mas em vez disso ela apenas me olhou, compreensiva.

_-E isso é um problema por quê? _– ela falou. Em vez dela se chocar com a situação, foi eu que me choquei com a resposta dela. Ela sorriu quando viu a minha cara chocada. Ela veio se sentar ao meu lado e me abraçou. Eu me deixei ser abraçada, enquanto esperava que ela continuasse. _– Eu não me importo que seja uma menina Marika. Eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso. Pra falar a verdade, eu só citei no sexo masculino por que é o normal de se perguntar. Se bem que de normal a nossa família não tem nada. _- eu comecei a rir e ela me acompanhou. Eu sabia que podia contar com a Ririka-san. Ela é a melhor mãe do mundo inteiro para mim. Depois de algum tempo, ela soltou e se levantou. _– Vamos jantar?_

_- Sim! _– me levantei pulando. Já estava indo em direção à cozinha.

_- Quem é a sortuda?_

_- O que? _– virei para encarar Ririka-san.

_- Eu perguntei quem é a sortuda que você tem certeza que esta apaixonada. Então, quem é? Eu conheço?_

_- Não. Ela é de Mar da estrela Florestal. É filha de um capitão pirata. Ela tinha se transferido no primeiro ano, quando eu descobri que era filha de piratas. _

_- Uau. E por que você nunca me disse isso? Bom, de qualquer maneira qual é o nome dela?_ – Ririka-san falou, já pegando uma colher.

_- Chiaki-chan. Chiaki Kurihara. _– Assim que eu falei seu sobrenome, Ririka-san soltou a colher em sua mão e me olhou chocada. _– Ririka-san?_

_- você acabou de falar Kurihara? Esta apaixonada pela filha daquele idiota do Kenjou? _– ela perguntou sem crer.

_- Sim. Ririka-san, você conheceu o pai da Chiaki-chan?_

_- Se eu o conheci? Éramos unha e carne na infância. Crescemos juntos e pirateamos muitas vezes. Não acredito que esse imbecil ainda esteja vivo. E além do mais tem uma filha. Só por que tive uma menina, ele vai e tem uma. Aquele pirata invejoso. KKKKKK. Agora entendo o que a filha dele veio fazer em Mar da estrela da Manhã._

_- O que você quer dizer, Ririka-san?_

_- Se eu conheço Kenjou provavelmente ele mandou a garota vir aqui ficar de olho em você, Marika. Eu diria que ate mesmo te proteger. Esse idiota. Pode ter mudado um pouco, mais ainda continua sendo superprotetor. _ – ela fez uma pausa e continuou. _- Quem diria? Eu e ele fomos melhores amigos na infância e agora você e a garota estão se gostando. O mundo dá voltas._

_- Ririka-san! A chiaki-chan não gosta de mim assim!_

_- Ela te disse isso? Ela sabe que você gosta dela?_

_- Não, não. Mas mesmo assim da pra ver... Talvez eu seja só a garota que ela tenha que proteger, como você disse... E eu ainda estou planejando contar ela._

_- Nunca se sabe... Seu pai me disse uma vez que ninguém consegue resistir aos Kato. Vamos comer._

* * *

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 2

Titulo: Sentimentos Incontroláveis

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo: **Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento: **Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

**Obs.** Pensamento = letra normal.

**Ação = Negrito.**

_Fala = Itálico._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Chiaki Pov**

Chegou o dia. Hoje começa a minha aventura, ou deveria dizer loucura, com a Marika e o Iate clube no Bentenmaru. Eu só estou indo por que tenho que proteger a imbecil da Marika, como meu pai me pediu. Ele me fez prometer que iria, por que de acordo com ele, eu posso ser de grande ajuda caso as coisas fiquem feias, já que tenho treinamento pesado com armas de fogo. Eu só topei em ir porque quero descobrir o que diabos esta acontecendo comigo. Eu não paro de pensar na Marika e no beijo na bochecha que ela me deu naquele dia. Nem na escola eu consigo me concentrar. Minhas notas andam caindo e não consigo dormi direito à noite. E o pior de tudo é que eu fico imaginando (e sonhando) como teria sido se fosse um beijo na boca. Idiota, Idiota, Idiota...

Eu já estou aqui na estação de transmissão esperando as meninas aparecer para podermos ir para a Odette II. **Meu celular tocou. Era Grunhilde.** Gruier e ela tinham-me conectado ontem, não sei como elas arranjaram meu número. Elas me pediram para ajuda-las a entrar escondidas na Odette II. Não tenho a mínima ideia de por que estou ajudando elas, mas tenho uma teoria.

Talvez eu tivesse ficado com pena de Gruier. Esta na cara que ela gosta da Marika (é obvio demais) e quem sabe se nessa viagem se eu ajuda-la, ela tenha a chance de conquistar a Marika e eu de esquecê-la. E além do mais ela e a Grunhilde estarão trazendo os doces da casa das lâmpadas. Seria bom comer meu amado parfait enquanto estarei no espaço.

Mas uma coisa que eu venho notando é o olhar que a Grunhilde para a Marika. Parece raiva ou até mesmo ciúme. Provavelmente por que a Gruier não esta dando tanta atenção a sua irmã mais nova. Eu até que simpatizo com a Grunhilde. Ela é calma, reservada, sabe de suas responsabilidades e não fica uma completa fanática com algo como a irmã dela. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que eu gostaria de me socializar, até porque ela é um pouco parecida comigo. Acho que se há alguém de quem eu vou me aproximar nesta viagem, será a Grunhilde. E pelo seu olhar quando me pediu para ajuda-la, eu acho que ela pensa o mesmo.

_- olá? _**– atendi o celular.**

_- Chiaki-sama? Aqui é a Grunhilde. Só liguei para confirma se o voo das meninas vai sair daqui a duas horas mesmo._

_- Sim. _**– respondi com a voz monótona.**

_- Posso esperar com você?_ **– eu me virei e percebi a Grunhilde ao telefone meio escondida no muro a uns 10 metros. Eu desliguei meu celular e fiz sinal para ela se aproximar. Eu a vi se aproximar timidamente do meu lado.**

_- Cadê a Gruier? _**– eu perguntei.** Queria fazê-la se sentir confortável ao meu lado.

_- Esta em Mar da estrala da Manhã. Ela disse que tinha algo a pegar com a Mami._

_- Por que você não foi com ela?_

_- Por que eu quero falar com você, Chiaki-sama. _– ela foi bem direta. Gosto de pessoas assim, que não ficam enrolando pra falar.

_- Sobre?_

_- É pessoal. Podemos ir conversar outro lugar mais reservado?_- interessante. O que será esse assunto especial? Bom, melhor ir com ela do que ficar aqui em pé esperando feito uma idiota. **Resolvi segui-la. Ela me levou até um restaurante não muito longe de onde estávamos. O ambiente transmitia uma sensação de ser um ambiente tranquilo. Grunhilde falou com o gerente e depois ele nos levou a uma mesa mais ao fundo do restaurante, bem discreto e reservado. Sentamo-nos e um garçom apareceu por entre as portas. Demos a ele nosso pedido e ele desapareceu. Fiquei admirando o lugar até que escutei uma pequena tosse discreta vindo de Grunhilde.**

_- É um lugar realmente bonito. Por acaso o dono é descendente de franceses? _– perguntei. **Grunhilde que estava me observando o tempo inteiro sorriu com minha pergunta, talvez feliz que eu tenha decidido acompanha-la.**

_- Acho que sim. O ambiente aqui dentro é realmente muito agradável. _– ela falou. Grunhilde parecia bem relaxada com a minha presença, o que para mim é estranho, já que as pessoas tendem a ficar agitadas ao meu redor.

_- Mas você não me trouxe aqui só para admirar o lugar e comer, estou certa?_ – fui direto ao ponto. Não quero ficar falando besteira e evitando o assunto. Estou curiosa para saber do que se trata. **Eu vi Grunhilde suspirar e concorda com a cabeça. Seus olhos se tornaram sérios e sua postura mudou de relaxada a uma postura mais calculista, cautelosa.**

_- Eu quero falar com você sobre a minha irmã e sobre a Marika. Também quero te pedir um favor. _**– ela falou.**

_- Eu esperava que assunto fosse realmente sobre a Marika, mas o quê tem a ver Gruier com isso?_ – fazia sentido ela vir falar comigo sobre a Marika, mas não consigo encontra uma conexão entre mim e a Gruier. **O garçom apareceu colocou a comida na mesa. Ele desapareceu por entre a mesa, mas nenhuma de nos duas tocou na comida.**

_- Eu sei que você é muito observadora, Chiaki-sama. Sei também que você deve ter notado que as atitudes de minha irmã em relação à Marika estão além de serem consideradas por mera amizade. É isso que eu quero falar com você, Chiaki-sama._

_- Bom, até agora eu entendi. Só tem uma coisa eu não esta fazendo sentido._

_- o que seria? _– eu podia ver que Grunhilde esta sendo bastante cautelosa comigo. Mas os seus olhos demostravam o alivio por eu não tê-la julgado. Essa conversa certamente será interessante.

_- Sem querer ser rude, mas o que isso tem haver comigo? _**– Grunhilde suspirou meio decepcionada. **Agora eu estava confusa. Eu tinha falado alguma coisa errada?

_- Você não notou, não é? _**– ela perguntou. **Ok, agora eu estou realmente confusa. O que eu tinha que notar? E o que essa "coisa" que eu tinha que notar tem haver comigo?

_- Não estou entendendo a que se referes. _**– eu falei. Grunhilde suspirou novamente. Ela me olhou seria por algum tempo, tentando ler a minha mente. Desviou os olhos e comeu um pedaço da comida, provavelmente para ganhar algum tempo para organizar os pensamentos. Depois voltou sua atenção novamente para mim.**

_**- Marika já é apaixonada por outra pessoa. **_**– ela falou. **_**– E essa pessoa é você, Chiaki-sama.**_

* * *

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Titulo:** Sentimentos Incontroláveis

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo: **Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento: **Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: **1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.

**Obs**. Pensamento = letra normal.

**Ação = Negrito.**

_Fala = Itálico._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Chiaki Pov**

**Eu congelei na cadeira. Podia escutar os batimentos do meu coração. A minha visão tinha escurecido um pouco e eu mal podia ver Grunhilde.** Eu não conseguia pensar direito.

_- O quê? _– Talvez eu tenha entendido errado. Tinha que ser coisa da minha cabeça. Não era possível. **Grunhilde me olhava o tempo inteiro, me analisando.**

_- Acho que foi uma grande surpresa para nós duas. Pensei que soubesse. _**– ela falou meio triste. **_– Sinto muito se esse assunto a incomoda._

_- Não incomoda. Só não consigo acreditar. Por que você acha que a Marika gosta de mim? Logo de mim? _**– eu perguntei.**

_- Isso a enoja? Ou a incomoda? A Marika gostar de você? _

_- Não. Nem um pouco. Já vi meninas saindo juntos em Mar da Estrela Florestal._

_- Tipo namorando? __**–**_** ela perguntou. Acenei que sim com a cabeça.**

_- Bom. A Marika é uma boa garota e, apesar de não gostar muito quando minha irmã passa muito tempo com ela, não quero que a Marika sofra também. _**– ela falou.**

Eu não quero fazer a Marika sofrer, mas eu não sei o que fazer. Droga tomara que ela esteja errada. Mas e se ela estiver certa? Ai meu deus. Espera um minuto, ela disse também?

_- Também? _**– eu perguntei.**

_- Eu sei que você deve estar chocada e até um pouco insegura, mas eu tenho fé que você ira resolver as coisas, Chiaki-sama. _**– ela sorriu para mim, para me mostrar que eu tinha sua total confiança. **Isso me deixou um pouco mais tranquila, mas eu ainda estava cautelosa. Ela resolveu continuar. _– Eu sei que para tomar uma decisão difícil todos nós precisamos de tempo para pensar e refletir. Mas sempre que precisar de alguém pra conversar é só me chamar. Estou à disposição. _

_- Então você me chamou para me dar apoio moral? _**– eu perguntei ironicamente, para melhorar o clima ou talvez para tentar me relaxar.**

_- Não. Desculpa por isso. É uma mania minha. Começo uma assunto, mas acabo me tornando uma tagarela. _**– ela falou sorrindo.**

_- É. Eu percebi. _**– ela riu. Eu me permiti sorri um pouco. **Eu sinto que com Grunhilde, eu não preciso tentar me afastar. Eu posso sorri e ser eu mesma, assim como na Barbarossa. **Eu peguei o garfo e comi uma pouco da comida, que antes estava intocada. Eu vi Grunhilde fazer os mesmos e por alguns minutos ficamos em silencio comendo. Quando terminei de comer, fiquei observando Grunhilde terminar o seu.**

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar no que ela me disse. Não é possível. Eu sei que sinto algo mais profundo pela Marika, mas ela apaixonada por mim? Isso é um absurdo. Como ela pode gostar de algum como eu? É simplesmente impossível. **Grunhilde terminou de comer e agora olhava o prato vazio, pensativa. Eu concentrei todo minha atenção nela.**

_- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por que você acha que a Marika gosta logo de mim?_- **eu falei. Grunhilde não tinha feito nenhuma reação. Estava a ponto de falar novamente quando ela respondeu.**

_- Por que esta muito na cara. Eu a estive observando, mas ao contrario de você Chiaki-sama, eu consigo entender os sentimentos por trás das ações dela. _**– Ela falou.** _– Você é uma ótima observadora, mas só enxerga as ações e os motivos por trás destas, não consegue ver os sentimentos quando a Marika esta do seu lado, quando te abraça, mas eu vejo. Ela é completamente apaixonada por você._ –** eu a fitei. **Não havia duvidas em suas palavras. Ela tinha completa certeza de sua teoria, e não iria voltar atrás a menos que alguém a prove o contrario. _– E eu sei que você também é apaixonada pela Marika. _**– ela continuou. **

Assim que essas palavras saíram de sua boca, me lembrei de Mami e nossa conversa no restaurante algum tempo atrás. "_Eu sei que pode parecer difícil, mas, por favor, tente. Eu sinto no fundo do meu coração que você pode fazer a Marika feliz. Que você e só você tem esse poder."_ Mami tinha entregado a resposta. Eu era pessoa pela qual Marika era apaixonada, mas eu fui burra demais para perceber. Eu pensei que ela estava apenas me incentivando a lutar pela Marika. Como pude ser tão cega. Foi por isso que ela me deixou sozinha com a Marika naquele dia.

_- Acho que você esta começando a juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça._ **– Grunhilde falou.**

_- Como pude ser tão cega? Mami me tinha avisado discretamente e eu nem tinha notado._ **– eu falei.**

_- Mami? Bom, eu já esperava que ela notasse. Afinal ela é a melhor amiga de Marika. Agora que você já sabe a verdade, eu quero lhe pedir o favor._

_- O quê? Favor?_**- Eu perguntei.**

_- Sim. Seja lá o que você decidir Chiaki-sama, alguém ira se machucar. _

_- Eu não quero machucar ninguém._

_- Eu sei que não, Chiaki-sama, mas é necessário. Se você não decidir, pode se tornar pior no futuro. _**– Ela falou. **_– Se você decidir ficar com Marika, minha irmã ira sofrer. Mas se você optar por não ficar com ela, Marika é quem sofrera. É inevitável. Por isso quero te pedir que me avise com antecedência a sua decisão. Eu quero me preparar para as consequências de sua decisão, sendo ela sim ou não._

_- Não posso prometer nada, Grunhilde. Mas tentarei._

_- Obrigada, Chiaki-sama. Agora eu devo ir me esconder na Odette II antes eu as meninas cheguem. Vou me encontrar com minha irmã. _ **– ela disse.** _– Garçom, a conta, por favor. _**– Grunhilde acenou para o garçom que logo veio trazer a conta. Eu e ela tivemos uma pequena discursão sobre quem iria pagar a conta e no final dividimos o valor, apesar dos meus protestos. **

**Eu fui direto para a Barbarossa, que ainda esta aqui na estação, para pegar minha bolsa. **Eu preciso esquecer esta conversa que tive com a Grunhilde enquanto estiver no cruzeiro de pratica/pirataria com a Marika e as outras.

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Titulo: **Sentimentos Incontroláveis

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo:** Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento: **Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Chiaki Pov**

Eu me deitei na cama, cansada. Hoje foi um dia estressante. Para começar a Haramaki apertou o botão para disparar as armas do Bentenmaru. Depois os militares acabaram vindos atrás de nos e tivemos que fugir como o salto FTL. E pra completar toda a situação, a tripulação do Bentenmaru estava nos vigiando. Aposto que ainda tem mais câmaras espalhadas ao redor da nave.

Olhei para Marika dormindo na cama ao lado. Ela devia estar realmente cansada para ter dormido com o uniforme do Iate Clube. Eu podia ver vagamente seus ombros se mexendo, demostrando que ela estava respirando normalmente. Seu cabelo estava um pouco bagunçado, mas só a tornava mais linda. Minha vontade era ir me deitar ao seu lado.

Virei à cabeça olhando para o teto. Eu não queria pensar sobre Marika, muito menos agora, mas é difícil não pensar nela quando eu estou compartilhando o mesmo quarto que ela.

Eu não sabia que iria compartilhar o quarto com ela. Se eu soubesse, teria me oferecido para trocar com a Gruier. Pelo menos assim eu não estaria sofrendo agora, tentando parar esses pensamentos inapropriados. Gostaria de saber o que meu pai pensaria disso. Será que ele ficaria chateado ou envergonhado? Acho que seria a segunda opção.

Como eu gostaria que minha mãe ainda estivesse viva. Ela me daria ótimos conselhos para estas situações e eu não teria medo de falar com ela sobre isso. Mas ela morreu há muito tempo, eu ainda era muito jovem. Eu deveria ter uns 6 ou 7 anos. A única coisa que me lembro dela era os momentos em que ela me contava historias de suas aventuras, acariciando os meus cabelos e como eu sempre acabava dormia antes do final da historia. Sinto muita falta dela.

Estava tão envolvida nas lembranças de minha mãe, que sem perceber acabei adormecendo.

**Eu estava na praia, em Mar da Estrela da Florestal, nadando com a ajuda da minha mãe. Eu tinha 5 anos, era baixinha e meus cabelos eram curtos, muito curtos. Podia ver meu pai conversando com Nagisa, a timoneira, um pouco mais distante de onde eu e minha mãe estávamos. O resto da tripulação rindo das piadas de nosso especialista em guerra eletrônica, Eriol. Eles estavam na areia, jogando vôlei.**

**Tudo estava bem até que uma onda muito forte me derrubou de cima do ombro de minha mãe. Eu afundei e meu mundo se tornou escuro. Eu senti minha mãe me chamando e reuni todas as forças que me restavam para abrir os olhos. Havia uma figura embaraçada nadando em minha direção. Mesmo estando embaraçada, eu podia ver que era um homem, mas não era meu pai, pois a figura era mais magra e menos musculosa. Ela estendeu os braços em minha direção. Eu levantei o meu braço direito e me senti sendo levada a escuridão novamente.**

**Algum tempo depois eu comecei a sair um pouco do meu estado inconsciente. Eu não conseguia acordar, mas podia ouvir muito bem. Meu pai esta falando com alguém. Era um homem. Ele estava agradecendo a alguém chamado Gonzaemon por ter me salvado. O homem nada disse. Pude escutar seus passos se aproximando de onde eu estava. Eu abri meus olhos e vi novamente a figura embaraçada. Há única coisa que não estava embaraçada era o seu sorriso satisfeito. **

_**- Que bom que esta viva. Por um minuto, fiquei preocupado. Eu te salvei por que você é filha da minha grande amiga Chieri, mas em troca de salva-la quero que me prometa que fara um favor em troca. Prometa que protegera Kato Marika dos perigos do espaço. Prometa estar ao lado dela, mesmo que isso custe sua vida. Ela é minha única filha e uma das poucas pessoas especiais para mim. Você me promete?**_** – Ele falou.**

**Eu escutei meus pais brigando vagamente com o homem, mas eu não me importei. Eu levantei minha mão com o dedo mindinho estirado. O homem sorriu ao meu gesto. Ele entrelaçou meu dedo fininho com o seu.**

_**- Eu prometo. Promessa de dedo mindinho. Obrigada por me salvar. **_**– Eu falei com muita dificuldade. Minha garganta ardia.**

**O homem continuou a sorrir e se levantou. Ele se tornava cada vez mais borrado, assim como tudo a minha volta. O cansaço estava me vencendo e eu estava entrando pela terceira vez na escuridão. Antes de adormecer, eu vi um nome gravado na lateral de sua capa. O nome era: **_**Bentenmaru.**_

* * *

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Titulo:** Sentimentos Incontroláveis

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo:** Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento: **Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor:** 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Chiaki Pov**

Eu acordei espantada. Faz muito tempo que eu não tinha essa lembrança de nossa promessa. Minha e de Gonzaemon. Aquele idiota me deixou com toda a responsabilidade de proteger a Marika. Até parece que ele sabia que iria morrer antes da filha descobri que também era uma pirata. Se é que ele estar realmente morto. Mas ele salvou minha vida e em troca vou cumprir minha parte. Vou proteger a Marika de tudo, mesmo que isto custe minha vida. É o único jeito de agradecer a ele.

Procurei por um relógio. Encontrei um no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Nele marcava 04h15min. Ainda era muito cedo. Obviamente ninguém deveria estar acordado há essa hora. Eu deveria voltar a dormi, mas seria uma tentativa inútil.

Não queria ficar deitada na cama sem fazer nada então resolvi levantar-me. Esperei alguns segundos, sentada, enquanto meus olhos se adaptavam a escuridão. Dirigir-me ao banheiro para escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto para acordar definitivamente. Quando terminei, voltei à cama e tirei o pijama, vestindo o meu uniforme escolar. Fui verificar meu e-mail para checar se papai havia me mandado alguma mensagem. De fato havia uma. Respondi-a.

Olhei em direção a Marika, que dormia pacificamente em sua cama. Seu lençol estava cobrindo apenas de seus pés a sua cintura, me dando a vista de sua parte superior. Ela é incrivelmente linda, mesmo dormindo. Não é a toa que o garçom daquele restaurante estava babando por ela. Acho que no lugar dele eu também ficaria. Ela é perfeita. Isso é inegável.

O cabelo dela continuava bagunçado. Eu queria poder acaricia-lo ou até mesmo penteá-lo se ela me deixasse. Resolvi me aproximar de Marika. Ajoelhei-me ao lado de sua cama. Ela não pareceu se importar com o barulho que eu estava fazendo. Ela deveria estar realmente cansada da agitação de ontem. Eu comecei a acariciar sua bochecha. Sua pele era muito quente e macia. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro. Era indescritível, como um parfait de chocolate, só que mais doce e mais delicioso de sentir. Era realmente extraordinário. Pergunto-me se seus lábios também seriam assim ou talvez melhor. Eu gostaria de descobri.

_Controle-se Chiaki! Agora não é hora para pensar nisso. Controle-se!_ Eu me repreendi. Eu precisava sair daqui antes que eu acabe fazendo algo que eu me arrependa depois. Eu não confio em meu autocontrole. Eu repousei minha mão em cima da sua e lhe dei um pequeno beijo na testa. Eu a vi sorri ao gesto. Dei-lhe outro beijo na bochecha e retirei minha mão, prestes a levantar, até que eu escutei...

_- Chiaki-chan... _– Marika sussurrou meu nome quase inaudível aos meus ouvidos. Eu não teria escutado se não estivesse suficientemente perto dela. Meu coração parou. Eu não conseguia respirar. Será que eu a acordei? Droga! Fitei Marika. Ela continuava dormindo. Ela estava sonhando comigo? O que será que ela esta sonhando?

Eu me levantei, puxando seu lençol até seu pescoço, cobrindo-a. Eu não queria me afastar dela, mas era necessário. Eu arrumei minha cama e me retirei do quarto. Eu comecei a andar pelos corredores, sem olhar para onde ia. Acabei esbarrando com alguém parada no corredor. Era Grunhilde.

_- O que faz acordada há essa hora? Deveria estar dormindo. _– Perguntei a ela, lhe estendendo a mão. Ela aceitou minha mão estendida e se levantou apoiada a mim, limpando a saia.

_- Eu gostaria de faze-lhe a mesma pergunta. Esta sem sono? _– ela revidou.

_- Perguntei primeiro. _– Retruquei.

_- Tenho algo em minha mente que esta me perturbando e não me deixa dormi, mas não se preocupe. Não é nada sério. E você, Chiaki-sama?_

_- Também não consigo dormi. Tive um sonho meio... Hum... Não era bem um sonho, era mais uma lembrança. Depois de disso, eu desistir de dormi._

_- Pensei que fosse por causa de Marika. _– Ela falou rindo. Eu sorri com isso. **Espertinha.**

_- Também._

_- Bom, já que estamos ambas sem fazer nada que tal um chá? _– ela perguntou.

_- Claro. Mas eu faço._

_- Hihihihi... Eu não vou colocar capsaicine no chá. Eu juro. _– Ela falou, continuando a ri.

_- Não me lembre. _– Eu falei. Ela ficou rindo da minha resposta, enquanto eu sorria.

Dirigimo-nos para o refeitório do Bentenmaru.

_**Mesmo dia, de noite no Bentenmaru... **_

_**(Autora: Eu fiz algumas alterações no episódio 16 do anime, mas nada que comprometa : D).**_

**Marika Pov**

_- Ahh... Cansada. _- Eu me deixei cair na cama, exausta. Eu só queria dormi e voltar a sonha com a minha bela companheira de quarto.

_- Espere. _– Escutei Chiaki-chan fala. Virei à cabeça para vê-la a poucos metros de distancia de minha cama. _– Você não pode dormi assim. Coloque seu pijama, escove os dentes e depois durma certo? _- ela falou me estendendo meu pijama.

_- Tá... _– Eu falei, me levantando meio sonolenta. _– Você parece com uma mãe. _– ou como uma esposa cuidadosa, pensei.

_- Desculpe por ser irritante. _

_- Não, é o contrário. A Ririka-san raramente diz coisas assim. _– e me faz muito feliz ver você assim, cuidando de mim, preocupada comigo, Chiaki-chan. _– Obrigada. _– Eu me aproximei e peguei o pijama, olhando em seus olhos. Seus lindos olhos castanhos. Eles não mostravam nenhuma emoção.

Eu coloquei o pijama em meu colo e a fiquei observando. Ela se afastou de mim e se aproximou da cômoda. Eu a vi tirar os óculos. Isso me fez ri. Chiaki-chan institivamente olhou para mim, me olhando com uma cara de "do que você esta rindo?".

_- Eu nunca tinha te visto sem os óculos. É estranho. _– eu falei rindo.

_- Obrigada. _– Ela falou sarcasticamente. Eu acho que ela entendeu que eu a estava insultando.

_- Quero dizer, eu não acho totalmente estranho. É só que estou acostumada a te ver usando eles. Só isso. _– Eu falei, me levantando e indo a sua direção. Eu coloquei minha mão em sua bochecha, acariciando-a. Ela não se afastou do meu toque. _– Você também fica bonita sem eles. _– eu falei sem pensa. Eu a vi congelar e seu rosto começou a ficar vermelho.

Eu retirei minha mão e me afastei indo em direção ao banheiro. Eu pude me ver no espelho. Eu também estava com o rosto vermelho. Ai meu deus. O que eu acabei de falar? Agora ela deve achar que eu sou estranha. Ai Ai Ai, o que eu fiz? Ok, Marika, se acalma. Só preciso de um desculpa pra sair desta situação. Pense! Eu só tenho que agir como se isso nunca ocorreu e talvez ela o ignore. Voltei ao quarto. Pude perceber pelo canto do olho que Chiaki-chan não tinha mudado de lugar. Eu passei por ela sem olha-la.

_- Obrigada pelo elogio. _– Eu ouvi Chiaki-chan falando atrás de mim. Eu não a ouvi se aproximando. Surpreendi-me com sua proximidade e acabei tropeçando quando virei para encara-la. Chiaki-chan me puxou para ela, mas meu peso foi maior e acabamos nós duas caindo no chão. Eu em cima dela.

_- Ai... _– eu a ouvi gemer de dor. Senti-me culpada na mesma hora.

_- Chiaki-chan... Eu sinto muito... Eu... _– Eu não consegui completar a frase. Seu rosto estava muito perto do meu. Minha mente começou a nublar e eu inconscientemente fechei os olhos e fui abaixando devagar a cabeça em direção ao seu rosto, em direção aos seus lábios.

Quando faltavam poucos centímetros de distancia, eu parei. Eu não podia fazer isso. Não com ela. Eu estaria tirando proveito da situação. Abri os olhos e tentei me afastar, mas sua mão segurando meu casaco não me deixou fugir. Eu vi seus olhos. Eles eram furiosos.

_- Se você não o fara Marika, estão eu o farei. _– Eu senti sua mão me puxando com cuidado para perto dela.

Eu tentei pergunta a ela o que ela ia fazer, mas minha boca não se movia. E o motivo pelo qual eu não conseguia movê-la era porque seus lábios estavam pressionados contra os meus. Ela estava me beijando. Eu institivamente coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos negros, e eu pude senti as mão de Chiaki-chan em volta da minha cintura, me puxando para perto.

Eu me afastei primeiro. Precisava respirar, eu estava sem folego. E pelo visto, Chiaki-chan também estava. Suas respirações eram fortes.

Estávamos olhando uma para outra. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava vendo a felicidade e o amor refletidos em meus olhos, assim como eu os via em seus olhos. Mas eu também podia medo, e isso me preocupava.

_- Marika eu... _– Ela foi interrompida por um barulho. Nos duas olhamos na direção do barulho. Alguém estava batendo na porta.

_- Desculpe incomodar durante seu descanso. Precisamos conversa. _– Era Gruier. Eu olhei novamente para Chiaki-chan. Seus olhos perderam o brilho de alguns segundos atrás e se tornaram inexpressíveis novamente. Ela estava me empurrando para longe.

Eu me levantei e a vi fazer o mesmo. Era como se ela tivesse mudado, voltado à atitude fria. Eu a vi indo em direção a cômoda pegar os óculos.

_- Um minuto. _– Eu falei indo em direção à porta. Antes de abri-la eu me virei para Chiaki-chan. Ela sussurrou baixinho, mas eu entendi. Eu me voltei para a porta e a abri, dando espaço para Gruier e Grunhilde entrarem.

Eu não posso esperar para "conversarmos depois".

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Marika: Finalmente!**

**Autora: Até que enfim rolou beijo. Demorou, mas aconteceu.**

**Chiaki: A marika não aguentava mais esperar.**

**Marika: Olha quem fala. Eu não sabia que você tinha esse lado selvagem, Chiaki-chan.**

**Chiaki: Você fraquejou. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.**

**Marika: Eu tinha meus motivos.**

**Chiaki: Aham...A senhorita é que tava com medo.**

**Marika: Eu não tenho medo de nada. Só de te perder.**

**Chiaki: *sem resposta* **

**Autora: Kawaii...Bom até próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Titulo: Sentimentos Incontroláveis**

**Classificação: PG**

**Resumo: Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri**

**Emparelhamento: Marika/Chiaki**

**Avisos da autora: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Bentenmaru...**

**Marika Pov**

Eu não posso acreditar. Jenny-senpai e Lynn tem um romance! E elas se beijaram na frente de todo mundo. É realmente muita coragem delas fazer isso. Por outro lado, me fez muito bem descobri sobre elas, deu-me mais coragem, me mostrou que não sou só eu que gosto de meninas, apesar de ser uma menina. Deixou-me muito surpresa ter descoberto sobre elas, mas também muito feliz. Agora eu tenho alguém para pedir conselhos, sem me envergonhar ou intimidar.

Eu voltei com elas para a festa de comemoração da nossa vitória sobre o tio da Jenny-senpai. Eu estava temendo pelo que iria acontecer, mas felizmente deu tudo certo. Eu pude ver Gruier e Grunhilde conversando com Lynn perto da mesa de salgadinhos. As outras meninas estavam em volta de Jenny-senpai, perguntado sobre a relação dela e Lynn. Algumas estavam rindo e outras estavam vermelhas de vergonha com o rumo que a conversa estava indo (sexo). Eu sorri com isso.

Eu me virei para observar a figura solitária encostada na parede. Chiaki-chan. Ela estava observando as meninas de longe, sem interromper ou atrapalhar. Ela tinha um copo de suco em sua mão, mas não fazia nenhum movimento para tomá-lo. Sua postura era tranquila, mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que algo a estava perturbando. E eu tinha um palpite do que era.

O beijo. Será que ela esta arrependida? Ou até mesmo desapontada? Será que ela não gostou do beijo? Eu entendo se ela não tiver gostado. Foi meu primeiro beijo. Eu nunca beijei outra pessoa na minha vida, nunca tive essa experiência até agora. Ela foi meu primeiro beijo e eu estou muito feliz por isso. Desde que me apaixonei por ela, eu queria que fosse ela. Mas será que minha inexperiência a desapontou? Eu a fiquei observando. Estava tão envolvida que não percebi outro par de olhos curiosos nos vigiando.

**Mudança de Pov**

**Grunhilde Pov**

Enquanto conversava com Lynn-senpai e minha irmã, com o canto do olho eu pude perceber que havia algo de errado entre Chiaki e Marika. Chiaki estava quieta, mas não como de costume. Ela não estava observadora como sempre, mas sim pensativa, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. E Marika a estava observando com olhos tristes.

Eu olhei em volta. Ninguém parecia notar o clima estranho entre elas, nem mesmo minha irmã. Eu queria falar com Chiaki. Seja lá o que está acontecendo, eu gostaria de ajudar.

Eu me concentrei em Chiaki. Como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, ela vira a cabeça para me olhar. Seus olhos demostravam a confusão e a preocupação que a rodeavam. Eu tentei expressar meu desejo que conversa com ela em minha cara. Eu acho que ela entendeu, pois ela desencostou-se da parede e se retirou da sala. Ninguém notou apenas eu e Marika. Eu resolvi segui-la. Eu já sabia onde ela iria estar. Lancei uma ultima olhada para Marika antes de me retirar da sala. Ela me mandou um sorriso triste, mas logo o escondeu como minha irmã se aproximava dela. Eu me retirei da sala rapidamente, quase correndo pelos corredores até chegar à sala de armamentos do Bentenmaru. Abri a porta e fechei, mas não completamente. Chiaki estava no meio da sala, com uma arma nas mãos. Era a arma que ela utilizou para atirar no lustre do navio do ex-noivo da Jenny-sempai.

_- Eu sempre adorei olhar as armas. Cada uma tem suas vantagens e suas desvantagens que as tornam únicas, mas todas elas têm uma mesma característica em comum: são feitas para machucar ou até mesmo matar._

_- O que aconteceu entre você e Marika-senpai? Desde que eu e minha irmã fomos falar sobre Lynn-senpai eu sinto um clima estranho entre vocês duas. Aconteceu alguma coisa? _– eu perguntei.

_- Nada aconteceu. _– ela respondeu me dando as costas e guardando a arma no lugar. _– eu adoro essa arma, mas não entendo porque ela é a minha favorita._

_- Eu não sou cega, Chiaki-Sama. _– Eu falei meio chateada com sua insistência em mudar de assunto.

_- Eu sei que não, Grunhilde. Desculpe. Eu só queria um momento para refletir._ –ela falou se virando, ficando em frente a mim.

_- Não, eu que peço desculpa. Esse é um assunto pessoal seu. Desculpe por te força a me contar. _– Eu sorri para ela e a vi fazer o mesmo, mas o sorriso não chegou a seus olhos. _– O que aconteceu? Você não precisa falar se não quiser, mas eu quero te ajudar. Você tem evitado olhar nos olhos de Marika-senpai. E seus olhos. Eles são incrivelmente tristes. É como se você estivesse carregando o mundo inteiro em suas costas._

_- Eu me sinto com se estivesse mesmo carregando este peso._

_- Não há nada que eu posso fazer para aliviar?_

_- Eu temo que não. _– ela falou sorrindo tristemente para mim. _– Eu fiz algo que temia fazer a muito tempo. Eu acabei beijando Marika. O beijo só confirmou o que eu não queria admitir. Que eu sou completamente apaixonada por ela. _

_- Finalmente você admitiu para si mesma o que sente. Mas por que não esta feliz? Por que teima em querer ficar sozinha? Você encontrou alguém que ama e que te ama de volta. Por que o quer negar? _– eu perguntei a ela.

_- Por causa de algo que aconteceu no passado. É uma historia triste, tem certeza que quer escutar? _

_- Sim. _– Eu falei com firmeza. Eu queria entender o que se passava com Chiaki. Eu queria entende-la. Chiaki suspirou e se aproximou da janela, ficando de costa para mim. Ela olhava para o espaço a nossa volta. Ela começou então a contar sua história. Nenhuma de nós tinha notado Marika-senpai encostada na porta do lado de fora, escutando pela brecha da porta.

_- Aconteceu há alguns anos atrás. Eu tinha treze anos na época. Estava para completar catorze. Naquele período um inimigo estava caçando a Barbarossa para se vingar de nós. Papai achou melhor eu ficar em Mar da Estrela Florestal para evitar uma possível tentativa de sequestro e ele me pediu para não manter contato com a nave. Eu aceitei e fiquei no planeta com duas pessoas da tripulação. Eu ia para a escola normalmente e conversava com meus amigos em tranquilidade._

"_Eu tinha uma grupo de amigos muito legais. Eu tinha nove anos quando conheci todos. Eles eram quatro. Duas meninas e dois meninos. Era muito divertido estar com eles. Brincávamos, contávamos piadas, riamos e sempre acabávamos metidos em encrenca. Todos eles eram únicos. Eles sabiam que eu era filha de um pirata, mas nenhum deles me julgou. Eles me aceitavam pelo que eu era. Tinha uma garota em especial. Sakura. Ela foi a primeira a se torna minha amiga. Pra falar a verdade, foi ela quem veio falar comigo. Eu não tinha nenhum amigo fora da Barbarossa. Ela fez amizade comigo e me apresentou aos outros três. Quando eu cheguei aos doze anos percebi que eu era apaixonada por ela. Os outros três passaram um ano me incentivando a contar para ela meus sentimentos, mas hoje eu sei que não era necessário. Ela sempre soube."_

"_No dia do aniversario de Sakura, nós tínhamos combinado uma festa surpresa para ela na casa de Yuki. Eu tinha me esquecido do presente, então voltei para casa para pega-lo. Sakura ainda estava na escola. Quando voltei, Yuki e os outros dois estavam mortos. Havia sangue por todo lado e na parede havia a mensagem SUA PAIXÃO É A PROXIMA escrita em sangue. Eu me lembro de ter corrido muito rapidamente para a escola. Quando cheguei lá, Sakura estava bem, mas por pouco tempo. __Um homem de terno branco, com uma mascara cobrindo seus olhos, nós atacou. Nós tentamos fugir, mas ele nos encurralou na sala de musica. __Ele quase me matou, mas Sakura se sacrificou para me salvar. Quando ele estava prestes a me esfaquear, um feixe de luz apareceu e o cegou por completo. Ele fugiu em seguida. Eu não sabia como, mas de repente a escola esta em chamas. Eu tinha me ajoelhado ao lado de Sakura e a segurava. Ela estava sangrando muito, mas ainda estava viva. Eu lembro que eu a pedia perdão pelo que aconteceu. Que eu a devia ter protegido, mas que acabei falhando. Sakura apenas sorriu para mim. Ela me disse que eu não deveria me culpar pelo que aconteceu e que estava muito feliz por ter me protegido. Que ela, Yuki e os outros nunca me culpariam pelo que aconteceu. Ela me beijou e disse que me amava. Ela morreu em meus braços logo em seguida. Eu estava chorando e a fumaça do fogo me fez desmaiar."_

"_Quando acordei, eu estava em um hospital. Papai estava ao meu lado. Ele me explicou o que tinha acontecido. O homem era na verdade o inimigo que estava nos caçando. Ele acabou morrendo queimado. E o incêndio tinha sido causado por dois garotos soltando fogos de artificio. Ele também me disse que Yuki e os outros foram mortos pelo homem mascarado e que os pais deles não queriam que eu fosse ao enterro, queriam que eu nunca tivesse existido. Eu chorei a noite todo nos braços do meu pai. Eu tinha perdido meus melhores amigos, assim como perdi minha mãe quando tinha seis ou sete anos. Desde aquele dia, eu jurei a mim mesma que nunca mais iria me apaixonar por ninguém, não iria fazer amizade com ninguém para evitar que mais alguém se aproxime de mim e morra. Agora eu quebrei minha promessa. Fiz amizade com você e as outras meninas e estou apaixonada por Marika."_

_- Eu sinto muito. Eu não imaginava que fosse algo tão grande. Mas a culpa não é sua pelo que aconteceu, Chiaki-Sama. Você não deve se culpar. _– Eu falei. Agora eu entendo. Suas ações, suas atitudes, seu jeito de ser, tudo. Chiaki foi marcada profundamente por aquele acontecimento. E ela se culpa por tudo. É por isso que ela é como é. Ela não é arrogante nem rígida, é apenas uma pessoa que sofreu algo muito grande. Agora eu vejo o quanto ela é forte.

_- Agora que você já sabe meus motivos, pode me deixar sozinha, por favor. _– Ela falou se afastando de mim.

_- Mas... Mas eu quero ajudar. _

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer por mim. Mas você pode fazer algo por si mesma. Va atrás de sua irmã e a abrace. Diga que a ama e senti muito orgulho de ser sua irmã. Faça isso com todos aqueles que você se importa. Pelo menos quando eles partirem, eles saberão que você os ama. Agora por favor, me deixe sozinha. _– Enquanto ela falava eu pude ver toda a dor e sofrimento em seus olhos.

Eu resolvi me retirar. Quando sai do quarto, eu encontrei Marika encostada na porta. Eu não conseguia ver seus olhos.

_- Ela sofreu bastante. _– ela falou.

_- Tome conta dela, Marika-senpai. Seu coração ainda estar muito machucado._

_- Não se preocupe. Eu tomarei. _– Eu finalmente pude ver seus olhos. Eu vi um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes. Eles eram mais determinados do que nunca e sua postura era confiante. Eu sorri. Chiaki estava em boas mãos.

Eu observei Marika entra na sala de armamentos e fechar a porta.

_- Boa sorte, capitã. _– Eu espero que você consiga ajudar a Chiaki. Agora eu tenho que ir ver minha irmã.

* * *

**Continua...**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Titulo: **Sentimentos Incontroláveis

**Classificação: **PG

**Resumo: **Continuação "Pensamentos de Marika". Shoujo-ai/Yuri

**Emparelhamento: **Marika/Chiaki

**Avisos do autor: 1ºOs personagens do anime e alguns diálogos não me pertencem. Eu estou apenas pegando eles emprestado. Essa história não deve ser levada a séria, é apenas para diversão. 2º A historia fala sobre o romance entre duas garotas, então se você não gosta ou não é permitido ler esse tipo de fanfic, sinta-se livre para ir embora.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Marika Pov**

Quando entrei na sala, Chiaki-chan estava de costa para mim, olhando o espaço.

_- Pensei que tinha pedido para deixar-me sozinha._ – Ela deve ter imaginado que eu era Grunhilde.

_- Não gosto de ver ninguém sofrendo. _

_- Marika? _– Ela se virou, chocada. Apesar de tentar esconder, a maneira como Chiaki-Chan estava demostrava toda a dor que ela estava sentindo, que havia sido guardada. _– O que você esta fazendo aqui? Deveria estar na festa._

_- Resolvi dar um passeio e acabei vindo parar aqui._

_- O que você escutou? _– ela perguntou com sua típica voz fria, mas eu sabia que era um meio defensivo.

_- O suficiente para saber que você esta se responsabilizando por algo que não é sua culpa._

_- Eles não teriam morrido se não tivessem me conhecido. O cara que os matou queria se vingar de meu pai, mas como não conseguiu, ele mudou de alvo. Ele matou meus amigos, por que sabia que eu iria atrás dele, assim ele poderia me matar e conseguir causar dor e sofrimento ao meu pai. O único defeito no plano dele foi não prever o incêndio._ – ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto falava, escondendo os olhos de mim. Ela tinha sua visão grudada em seus sapatos e se recusava a me olhar. _– A culpa é toda minha pelo que aconteceu. Eu desejo nunca tê-los conhecido. Pelo menos ainda estariam vivos._

_- A culpa é somente do homem que atacou vocês. Ele iria atrás de alguém de qualquer maneira. Você não poderia pará-lo, mesmo que tentasse. Quanto aos seus amigos, eles sabiam que você era filha de um pirata e sabiam que ser próximos de um pirata pode ser perigoso, mas eles arriscaram. Eles mesmos tomaram esta decisão de se aproximarem. A culpa não é sua._ _O que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade, mas não significa que acontecera de novo, Chiaki-chan. Você não precisa se afastar das pessoas assim. Você pode ter amigos e... _– eu hesitei, mas me aproximei dela. Segurei suas mãos. _– e pode se apaixonar também. Pode ter uma namorada._

_- Não. _– Chiaki-Chan retirou as mãos. _- Sempre que alguém se aproxima de mim acaba morrendo. Minha mãe é um grande exemplo. Eu mal me lembro dela, mas ela acabou morrendo e eu tenho a sensação de que foi por minha causa. Meus amigos também se aproximaram e terminaram perdendo as vidas. Se eu não me afastar, você será a próxima Marika._

_- Nada ira me acontecer, Chiaki-chan._

_- Você não sabe. Não pode prever o futuro. As meninas devem estar te procurando. Acho melhor voltarmos para a festa. _– ela passou por mim e ia em direção à porta, mas eu a parei. Eu a abracei por trás. Chiaki-Chan não me empurrou nem tentou me afastar. Eu a segurei pela cintura e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Seu corpo era quente e aconchegante. O cabelo dela era macio e tinha um cheiro tão doce. Eu não queria solta-la. Ficamos ambas quietas esperando por algum movimento da outra.

– _Eu não quero que mais ninguém morra por minha causa. _– Ela falou repentinamente. Eu finalmente a soltei e me coloquei em frente a ela abraçando-a. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas com cuidado, ela encostou sua testa na minha, quando sentiu meus braços a envolvendo. _- Eu não quero te perde Marika. - _Meu coração acelerou com suas palavras. Devido a nossa proximidade, eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil me controlar com ela tão perto.

_- Se você não tivesse vindo para Mar da Estrela da Manhã, talvez eu não estivesse aqui agora. _

_- Isso não é verdade._ – Chiaki-chan mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto falava.

_- Claro que é. Eu não quero nem pensar no que aquele cara teria me feito se você não tivesse interferido e me puxado para longe da Casa das Lâmpadas._ – Naquele dia conversamos pela primeira vez desde que ela havia se transferido. Eu estava com um pouco de medo dos homens de terno que estavam na Casa das Lâmpadas, mas assim que Chiaki-Chan entrou na loja eu me senti segura por algum motivo. Era como se eu soubesse que ela iria me proteger. Quando ela me arrastou para fora da lanchonete eu não fiquei com medo, pois eu sabia que ela não iria me machucar. Mas eu fiquei muito confusa. O meu coração estava batendo muito rápido, não por causa da corrida (talvez um pouco), mas sim por que ela estava me tocando.

Enquanto eu refletia sobre aquele dia, permaneceu-se um silencio entre nós. Chiaki-chan continuava na mesma posição, respirando lentamente. Seus braços estavam mantidos firmemente abaixados. Eu fechei meus próprios olhos e deixei-me aproveitar este momento em que eu podia abraça-la sem receber um empurrão. Involuntariamente comecei a afagar suas costas. Chiaki-Chan finalmente abriu os olhos e me observava. Seu olhar encontrou o meu. Lentamente nossos rostos foram se aproximando, mas Chiaki-Chan se afastou.

_- Eu ainda não estou pronta para estar com alguém. Pelo menos não ainda. Eu preciso de tempo para pensar._

_- Vou esperar por você. _– Eu falei.

Eu a empurrei para perto de mim. Nossos olhos não perderam o contato uma vez sequer. Chiaki-Chan deixou cair à barreira que ela havia criado. Eu pude ver o que realmente se passava com ela. Sues olhos revelavam um misto de emoções. Amor, desejo, culpa, medo e muitas outras.

Eu quebrei a pequena distância que nos separava. Assim que nossos lábios se tocaram eu senti um arrepio correr todo o meu corpo e a sensação de borboletas voando em meu estomago. Chiaki-Chan me puxou para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo.

_- Como consegue me fazer senti a pessoa mais sortuda do universo com apenas um beijo? _– ela perguntou quando nos separamos. Chiaki-Chan sorrindo para mim. Era um sorriso verdadeiro.

_- Segredo de pirata. _– Eu falei. Uma luz azul começou a brilhar no bolso da saia de Chiaki-Chan.

_- Provavelmente é uma mensagem do meu pai. A Barbarossa deve esta a caminho._

_- Hum... _– Eu murmurei meio triste. De repente uma luz apareceu e dela surgiu à nave pirata Barbarossa.

_- Eu tenho que ir. _

_- É. Eu sei. _– eu falei. _-_ _Estarei esperando por você._

_- Eu só preciso de um tempo, mas prometo que vou voltar. _– Chiaki-Chan se aproximou e me deu um beijo de despedida. Não importa quantas vezes ela me beije ou me toque meu corpo sempre responde a ela. _ – Eu volto para você, minha amada parfait. _– Ela falou sussurrando. Seu halito quente em meu ouvido me fez estremecer.

Antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa, Chiaki-Chan saiu da sala ao encontro de seu pai.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Autora: Chiaki-Chan tão kawaii... *babando***

**Marika: *corando por ter sida chamada de parfait***

**Chiaki: *Agarra Marika e a beija***

**Autora: Ai meu coração... Isso é tão kawaii... *Tendo uma hemorragia nasal* **

**Marika: *Retirando o laço da blusa de Chiaki***

**Chiaki: *Sorrindo maliciosa***

**Autora: Vão para um quarto... *tampando os olhos igual a Gruier no episodio 17. **


End file.
